


All right

by angelswillfall



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelswillfall/pseuds/angelswillfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Do you love him?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A short twelveclara drabble because I miss these two cuties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All right

**Author's Note:**

> The first two scenes are based on actual Doctor Who scenes, the third is my take on the Children In Need preview of the Christmas special. The last one is all me.

"Do you love him?"

"No," she says, fast, too fast. "Not in that way."

"What other way is there?"

And he's got her there. Because of course there are other ways in which she could love someone.

They just don't apply to The Doctor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love you."

She looks at The Doctor while she's saying this, and she watches as he looks down, blinking, a small smile appearing on his face.

And she wonders if he knows that her words are directed at him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clara. I want you to step inside the TARDIS. I don't want you to talk. I want you to do as I ask, _please_."

She approaches him, eyes wide, heart racing. _He's back,_ her mind is saying. _He's back, he's back, he's back._

"Yes," The Doctor says, looking deep into her eyes, holding out his arm as if to steady her. She takes hold of his arm to reassure herself that it's really him, that he really came back for her after all this time. "I'm really here. I'm back. Now get inside the TARDIS." 

She stares into his eyes, sees the fear projected in them and all of her hesitations vanish. Keeping her eyes on The Doctor's, she slowly moves towards the TARDIS. Towards home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clara."

She's been standing in the TARDIS for about a minute, waiting for The Doctor to finish his conversation with Santa, but she must have spaced out because he's standing in front of her now, his eyes searching hers. 

"Clara, are you all right?"

She blinks, lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. And she just stares at The Doctor, at his clothes, at his hands, at his hair. "You came back," she whispered.

"Of course I did."

She finally meets his eyes and sees in them her own emotions reflected back at her. Sorrow. Relief.

Love.

And before she knows what she is doing, she has thrown her arms around his neck and she has pressed her lips against his.

And in that moment, she knows that everything will be all right.

That _they_ will be all right.


End file.
